Lucy Knew
by UniqueJackie
Summary: Implied Max/Jude. Upon coming to New York Lucy noticed some things about her brother and Jude. I suck at summarys but don't let that stop you from reading it.


This is very new for me so don't kill me, constructive criticsm welcome

* * *

Lucy knew

She knew from the minute she first saw them together. From the moment Max picked her from school she'd seen it. The way Jude looked at Max he never took his eyes off him once

When they came home Jude was always by Max's side, but at the time she figured it was just because Max was the only person he was comfortable with. She didn't realize until now how wrong she'd been

After her beloved Daniel died she decided to go stay with Max in New York. She missed Max terribly and she wanted to get to know Jude some more

When Prudence said she didn't sleep with them anymore she wanted to know why. She needed to know if she was just over thinking this Max Jude thing or if there was really something going on

After three long hours of begging she finally got Prudence to crack but made Lucy promise not to tell Jude or Max that she told her. "At night they get all 'friendly'" she had said "it gets even worse when they're drunk. I had to get out of there so Sadie was letting me stay in her room with her 'till they got the storage room cleaned." this had shocked Lucy she'd been really hoping that it was just her mind running away from her. But now she gets it

"I love the bugger." that sentence played over and over in her mind trying to keep her heart from giving itself completely to Jude. But she failed she really failed the moment he kissed her, her heart was his. The hurt on Max's face (that he quickly covered up with a small smile) as he came in the bedroom went unnoticed by her since she was still lost in Jude's embrace

The day before Max had to go to war she decided to leave work early and go over to Max's place so they could just talk they hadn't done that in a long time. She had grabbed the spare key from where it was under the 'welcome' mat and opened the door. She didn't bother calling out to Max -but now she wished she had- because she knew where he'd be. Passed out drunk on his bed

She quietly opened the bedroom with a small smile playing on her face. When she got the door opened all the way the smile faded and she nearly screamed, cried, and fainted at the sight in front of her. Max and Jude naked wrapped in each others arms with the blanket covering any major parts. She quietly shut the door and left the apartment. That was the first time she'd ever cried herself to sleep since Daniel died

Once Max was gone she found it hard to face Jude, to kiss him, to sleep with him. That's why she busied herself helping Paco try to stop the war and bring their men home. She was sure if she stopped then she wouldn't be able to do anything ever again

"What is the matter with you? Why would you do that?" she had yelled at him near to tears but not for the way he acted. No, she really meant "why would you cheat on me with my brother?" she'd called his father she still loved him. She didn't want Jude to rot in jail, no matter how freaking mad she was at him

Jude got sent back to Liverpool and Max was let out of the war because he was injured but he never smiled. Not since she'd told him that Jude was gone

After her and Jude finally made it to each other over the crowd he embraced her into a long hug then kissed her. Things had gone back to normal Max started smiling again

But she still felt something was off. When she and Jude made love he never looked her in the eyes or held her close

She started watching Jude closely he didn't know she was awake when he drew that picture of Max, he didn't know she heard him softly whisper Max's name. She knew he only kissed her to hide the picture, she knew he only held her close that night because he didn't want her to find it. When she'd awaken from her dreamless sleep the first thing she did was carefully slip out of Jude's embrace then look at the sketchpad only to find that the drawing was now gone

Every time when she got home from work the first thing she would do once she got in the door was hug Jude tightly and smell him while he kissed her forehead. She would give a lame excuse to take a bath that Jude would buy then she would cry as the water in the tub ran down the drain. He smelled like Max. She'd lived with Max long enough to know that he would always smell like Jack Daniel's mixed with strawberries, even when he was ten he smelled like that

So now here she stood with her bags packed and ready to go, all she had to do was tell Jude goodbye it has taken her three days to get up the courage to tell him that she was leaving but she didn't want to break up with him through a letter

When she saw Jude walking down the street to their apartment she turned pale and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. She lost every word she had planned to say to him

She ran away from the window and opened the one leading to the scaffolding she threw her bag out the two story window where they landed with a loud thud to the ground below. She turned to Jude's sketchpad that he had lying out and wrote the only thing she could think of. She dropped the pad on their bed, hopped out the window and landed on safely on her feet. She quickly walked down the metal stairs to the ally where she dropped her bags and picked them up hailing a taxi, and leaving Jude forever.

………………………………...

"Lucy?" Jude said as he opened the door and stepped in the apartment. When he received no answer he figured she was sleeping he walked into their bedroom a noticed that all her clothes were missing from the dresser draws and his sketchpad on the bed with two words on it hurriedly scribbled on it.

"_I Know"_

* * *

_Sorry for any grammar and punctuation errors_

_I hope you enjoyed it!_

_A/N: how much wood could a woodchuck chuck? If a woodchuck could chuck wood. Just kidding if anyone thought anything was confusing just ask me. And when Jude doesn't look into her eyes he's feeling guilty for cheating on Lucy_


End file.
